Find the Blue Bird
'Find the Blue Bird '''is a quest in . It revolves around a mysterious bird who travels the world, where the player must follow it, discovering equipment and clues along the way. Completion Process This quest becomes active as soon as the player visits Nineball Island for the first time. The Blue Bird is first met on the pier. It does not appear in the encyclopedia. When the player first focuses on the bird, Oceana joins them on the dock and remarks what a cool bird it is. It sings something and sounds startlingly like words - "Follow me" - and flies off. A woman named Tisera shows up to Nineball Island after the second part of the quest, and asks the player to find all seven of its landing spots all around the world, due to a deeper connection she has with the bird that she doesn't explain until later. The Bird's landing spots are: * The southeasternmost shore of Gatama Atoll. It sings something about "Triton Cove", and flies off, leaving the Dry Gloves behind. * The shore of Triton Cove in Ciceros Strait. It sings about "ice dancing in the frozen south", and flies off, leaving the player the Aqua Fins. * Atop the iceberg at coordinates D-1 in the Weddell Sea. It sings about "curtains covering the sky in the frozen north", then flies off once more. It leaves behind the Seeker BCD. * By the ice hole at coordinates B-2 in the North Coast of Canada. It sings something about "blessings raining from above" in the "green tropics", and departs again, leaving the Precision Fins in its wake. * The small island within the Western Sandbank area of the Cortica River Midstream. It sings about "the night of a full moon" on a "red sandbank", then leaves behind the Natural pattern of swimsuit. * The only place the player can go ashore in the Zahhab Region, but only on the night of a full moon. It sings about a "happy place", and flies off once more, leaving the player the Sprayed Tank. * The dock on Nineball Island once more. The player calls Tisera, and she gets to see the bird for herself before it flies off for the last time. She gifts the player the Ninja wetsuit. After Tisera gets to see the Bird for herself before it flies off, she reveals her reasons for wanting to meet it: there's a legend passed down through her family that states that whoever finds the Blue Bird will find true happiness. When she thinks about what the Blue Bird said about "finding the happy place", she realizes that she can find her own happiness after all. After completing this quest, the rewards add up to: * Dry Gloves * Aqua Fins * Seeker BCD * Precision Fins * Natural Swim Shorts/Bikini (depending on the gender the player chose in the beginning) * Sprayed Tank * Ninja Diving Suit Notebook Description This quest is split up into eight parts. 1: The Blue Bird When the Blue Bird first appears in Nineball Island, the notebook remarks as such: ''"A has been visiting the pier recently. Take a look!" When the player greets the bird and watches it fly off, the notebook declares: "The few toward . According to , there are a number of places there where it can land. If you want to chase the , you need to find its ." 2: Bird of Good Fortune The notebook starts: "The flew toward ." When the player finds the Bird, it flies off once more. The notebook wraps up: "You found a at a in ! It sounded like it said " ", but maybe it was just your imagination…" 3: Tisera's Request After Tisera shows up, the notebook updates: "After you saw the blue bird, someone named asked you to look for its all over the world. The blue bird you found in Gatama Atoll seemed to say " ." Could it be connected to a ?" When the player finds the Blue Bird in Triton Cove, the notebook updates: "You found the blue bird on a landing spot near the Triton Village Ruins!" 4: The Frozen Land After the player has found the Blue Bird in Triton Cove, the notebook begins the next section: "When you saw the bird in Ciceros Strait, you could have sworn it said " ". When the player finds the Blue Bird in the Weddell Sea, the quest finishes with: "You found the blue bird on a landing spot in the Weddell Sea!" 5: The Heavenly Curtain After finding the Blue Bird in the Weddell Sea, the next part of the quest starts with: "When you saw the in the , you thought you heard " ." Finding the Blue Bird in the North Coast of Canada area closes the quest with: "You found the blue bird on a landing spot off the North Coast of Canada!" 6: Green Blessings The next section of the quest reads: "When you saw the blue bird off the North Coast of Canada, it sounded like it said" "." When the Blue Bird has been found on an island in the Cortica River Midstream, the notebook finishes the quest with: "You found the blue bird on a landing spot in the Cortica River Midstream!" 7: Red Full Moon The second-to-last part of the Blue Bird quest begins with: "When you saw the blue bird at the Cortica River Midstream, its chirping sounded like " "." And ends with: "You found the blue bird on a landing spot in the Zahhab Region!" End: Finding Happiness The final section of this quest begins with: "When you found the blue bird in the Zahhab Region, it tweeted " "." When the player returns to Nineball Island and Tisera has finally encountered the Bird for herself, the entire quest wraps up: "The blue bird finally swooped down to Nineball Island again. You called Tisera, who was delighted. Her search for happiness is just beginning…" Gallery Blue Bird 2.png Blue Bird 3.png Blue Bird 4.png Blue Bird 5.png Blue Bird 6.png Tisera, Oceana, Player, and the Bird 1.png|Tisera, kneeling to get a closer look at the blue bird, with Oceana and the player standing behind her. Blue_bird.jpg Mountain Bluebird.jpg|The Blue Bird strongly resembles a Mountain Bluebird (pictured), though its blue is darker. Category:Birds Category:Quests Category:Creatures Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Nineball Island Category:Gatama Atoll Category:Ciceros Strait Category:Weddell Sea Category:North Coast of Canada Category:Cortica River Category:Zahhab Region Category:Gatama Atoll Creatures Category:Ciceros Strait Creatures Category:Weddell Sea Creatures Category:North Coast of Canada Creatures Category:Cortica River Creatures Category:Zahhab Region Creatures Category:Creatures Found Day and Night